


The Golden Boxers

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker suicide squad - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Attraction, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gotham City - Freeform, Hilarious, Humorous Ending, Joker - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Seduction, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, True Love, situat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker stumbled on the gold boxers by accident and didn’t even care for them until he realized they have some kind of strange power over Y/N. What is a man supposed to do with such intoxicating ability? He’s going to use it, of course.





	The Golden Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "Venom": the legend of The Golden Boxers.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

1\. First contact

Gotham’s royal couple is choosing some new clothes for their wardrobe at “Sauvage Coeur”, a very chic boutique belonging to one of The Joker’s business partners. The venue is closed to the public for the night, this way Y/N and her boyfriend can roam around and enjoy the shopping spree.

“What about this shirt, Pumpkin? Do you think this purple shade is too light for my skin tone? Should I get it?” J asks for your opinion, not sure he wants it yet.

“…U-hum…” you reply, completely absent minded.

“OK then, I’ll take it,” he adds the item to the pile in the cart and gazes your way just to see you staring at a mannequin wearing a pair of golden boxers next to the “Intimate Apparel” male section.

You seem totally smitten, almost in a trance.

Y/N grabs some socks from a nearby display table and rolls them in a hurry, stuffing them inside the underwear afterwards.

“Pretty close,” you grin to yourself and The Joker is confused.

“What are you doing, Princess?!”

“This…” you point out towards the plastic model, “…this would look great on you!” the excited girlfriend shouts.

“Hmm…” he huffs, analyzing the skimpy, tight boxers. He takes more socks from the table and shoves them inside the garment, finally pleased on how the crotch appears. “That’s more like it,” J grins, full of confidence. “Size matters, Pumpkin!”

“Oh!” you enthusiastically exclaim because it is actually closer to the truth. Your eyes are so big and you seem so captivated he reads the tag out of pure curiosity:

“One of the kind, made out of 24 karat gold thread. Exclusive for our boutique. Price: 10,000 dollars.”

“I guess I’ll take them,” J lifts his shoulders up because why not?

He loves gold anyway.

2\. Discovering the Hidden Powers 

The Joker crawls in bed next to you, resting his chin on your arm.

“What are you reading, Doll?” he pretends to be interested in your magazine.

“Meh, boring things,” you sigh and glare his way, ignoring the fact that he’s naked. Y/N goes back to turning pages while J sulks, not happy about your reaction.

He pulls down on the strap of your lacy nightgown and you pull it back up, kissing his forehead in the process.

“Not tonight, baby. I have a terrible headache.”

“Do ya’?” he squints his eyes, suspicious on the reason. “I must point out that shopping for new clothes tonight got me quite aroused, especially after you tried on those pretty dresses,” he lifts your already short nightgown higher, softly pecking your thigh. 

“Maybe tomorrow, hm? I really do have a terrible headache,” you explain and go back to reading.

The King of Gotham pouts more, his pride hurt after the obvious rejection. 

“Fine!” he growls and rolls out of bed, grabbing the freshly washed boxers waiting on his side of the bed, getting ready to sleep since it’s clear he won’t do anything else this evening. One leg goes in, then the other. The soft fabric hugs his hips and…

“Oh!” you gasp and ogle J as he adjusts his pillows, suddenly paying attention. You scoot over, biting your lip so hard it hurts. “You look really sexy in this,” you walk your fingers on his abs, seductively battering your eyelashes.

“Do I?” he sneers, in a bad mood because you told him no moments ago.

“Yeah…” you gulp and slide on top of him, starting to kiss him in a frenzy.

“I thought you have a headache,” The Joker points out and you don’t even remember uttering the words.

“It’s gone now!” you scream with such determination there is no doubt about it.

Interesting…, your boyfriend has time to think before his Queen goes crazy on him.

Not bad for a woman that just miraculously got rid of a migraine in a few seconds. A true mystery!

3\. More Powers

The next morning J is roaming around in his gold boxers, searching for one of his guns. You keep on following him like a lost puppy.

“You need something, Pumpkin?” he frowns, not understanding why you’re acting weird.

“Nope,” you fastly reply, pinching his butt when he bends over to peek under the sofa in the living room.

The Joker kind of jumps, rubbing the sore spot.

“Auch!”

In the two hours since he’s been up, his butt wrapped in the golden fabric got slapped, pinched and groped more than humanly possible. Not that he doesn’t enjoy the extra attention. 

“Stop it, Y/N! What got into you?” he scoffs, groping you back.

“Nothing,” you innocently answer, playing with your hair.

“I’m going to go take a shower, wanna join me?” he takes the underwear off and you have a change of heart.

“I already took a shower before you woke up, plus my headache returned. I’ll go make coffee, OK?” the Queen loses interest and heads towards the kitchen.

The Joker wants to test a theory building up in his mind and slips into the enchanted underwear again.

“Are you sure, Princess?”

You turn around to say “yes” but your brain can’t focus when you see The Clown Prince of Crime with the glorious flimsy garment.

“Oh!” escapes your mouth and you get rid of your nightgown and bikini so quickly he almost missed it.

You rush in his arms, dragging him towards the master bathroom.

“Come on baby, hurry up. I wanna have some fun too,” you impatiently cling to him and J sarcastically chuckles:

“I thought your headache returned!”

“It’s gone,” you nonchalantly conclude and push him through the opened door, not being able to control the urge of making him yours.

I might be onto something here, J debates before Y/N makes him forget about the newly discovered feature of the magical golden boxers.

4\. Booby trap

Frost is waiting for his boss to get ready and The Joker wants a guy’s opinion regarding his hypothesis, that’s why he decides to ask the clueless bodyguard a few questions.

J emerges from the walk-in closet in his underwear, halting a few steps away from Jonny.

“So what do you think Frost?” he grouchily sucks on his silver teeth. 

“About what, sir?” the henchman is not sure what’s going on.

The Joker gestures towards his mid-section and Jonny panics.

Oh my God, a booby trap! What do I say?! flickers in his brain because when The King of Gotham asks trick questions you better give him the correct answer, otherwise you’re a goner.

“Looks very…e-hem… nice on you, boss!” Frost confidently blurs out.

“How nice?”

Shit! This is a Mega Booby Trap! Jonny thinks and starts sweating. Slightly, but he’s starting to. Why?

The Joker’s Mega Booby Traps or MBT’s (as the crew named them) are very dangerous to get out of and lethal to a fault.

“Very nice, sir! Gold suits you.”

“Hmmm…” J sneers, not particularly thrilled with his bodyguard’s reply. “If you were a woman, for example Y/N, would you go ballistic at the sight of these boxers?”

Fuck! An Extra Mega Booby Trap !!! I’m screwed ! Frost loses the track of his thoughts, seeing the imminent end galloping his way. Why?

The Joker’s Extra Mega Booby Traps or EMBT’s (as the team named them) are the hardest to escape with your life: if the boss doesn’t like the first letter of the first word coming out of your mouth, you can kiss your existence goodbye.

Jonny takes a deep breath, already picturing his funeral:

“Only a sophisticated and refined woman like Y/N would know, sir!”

J puckers his lips, deeming the response to be acceptable for his wacky standards.

“I supposed she would…” the green haired plague announces before walking back into the closet.

Frost feels the need to sit down, entirely drained after the experience.

He has no idea yet, but after today he will become a legend among his peers: the first one to ever survive The Joker’s horrific EMBT. They will even open a blog in his honor, entitled: “Jonny Frost, The Unsung Champion of EMBT’s and Other Crap He Survived.”

5\. Karma

The King and Queen returned to “Sauvage Coeur” boutique because they both want to choose something special for their date night.

You didn’t find a dress yet.

“What about this red one, baby?” you inquire, maybe he can help out with a decision.

“…Yeah…,” J’s flat opinion reaches your ears.

“Alright, I’ll take it,” you conclude and gaze his way just to see him standing in front of a mannequin dressed with a gold bra plus matching thong next to the women’s “Intimate Apparel” section.

The Joker seems hypnotized, almost in a daze.

He finally snaps out of it and grabs a few socks from the display table nearby, rolling and stuffing them in the bra.

“Close enough,” J smiles, incapable of taking his eyes off the golden top and bottom.

“What are you doing?!” you skeptically interrogate.

“This would look awesome on you!” he purrs, already imagining you wearing the two-piece he would love to take off your body as soon as possible.

“I don’t know…” Y/N hesitates but rolls more socks that she places in the bra, backing out to see the results. “That’s more like it. Size matters, J !” 

“Daddy loves,” The Joker purrs louder and he’s so excited it makes you read the tag although you don’t care for the outfit:

“One of the kind, made out of 24 karat gold thread. Exclusive for our boutique. Price: 12,000 dollars.”

“I suppose it won’t hurt to add this to my wardrobe,” you accept to get it because why not?

You like gold anyway.

6\. Flip side of the coin

The Joker didn’t pay attention to you after the date last night. He locked himself in the office all day and ordered not to be disturbed since he’s planning an important heist. You sure missed him and you realized how much the second he showed up to go to sleep; your boyfriend seems pissed and that makes him more delicious.

“Hi baby,” you shove yourself into him and kiss his neck, cuddling under the covers.

“Not tonight, Y/N! I’m tired!” he growls and pushes your hand away.

He hears you whimper, the spoiled Princess kind of fake cry.

“But you didn’t pay attention to me since this morning,” you complain and slide your fingers in his sweatpants.

“I’m tired, woman! Are you deaf?!” he snaps, ready to give you the speech about his manhood and how the crown jewelry works on his terms, not yours. He will definitely underline that there’s nothing you can do: when the King says no, it’s no. “I told you before, Y/N…” he initiates the rant and you try to avoid it.

“Fine, fine, I get it! OK? Fine!” you get annoyed also and dart out of bed. “If you must know, I went through the trouble of washing the stupid gold bra and panties for you. Almost broke a nail when I started the washing machine. A nail !!! Can you imagine the scare?!” the irritated Y/N mumbles, letting the silky robe she’s wearing fall on the floor. “My heart skipped a beat, J! It was terrible and you were in your office, not given a damn!” you continue to admonish, unaware The Joker’s heart skipped a beat also since now he can see the revealing gold two-piece acquired from the boutique yesterday.

“Which nail?” J suddenly pretends to be interested since he pretty much distinguished only that part; the rest went blank.

You lean over to show him your pinky, sulking.

“This one.”

“My Poor Pumpkin,” The Clown Prince of Crime whispers, carefully squeezing it like it’s about to explode. “Does it hurt?” he displays a seductive smirk as he pulls you on top of him.

“Not anymore…I thought you were tired,” you wiggle to escape when his arms go up and down your back, certainly wishing to initiate something.

“Me?! Tired?! When did I say that?” he grinds his teeth, forcefully holding the feisty pain in the ass.

“Just did!” you squirm harder, breaking free and distancing yourself from him.

“You must be hallucinating, Y/N,” The Joker gets on his elbow, intrigued.

You’re intrigued too: all the wrestling made his sweatpants glide lower on his hips, exposing the top part of the golden boxers.

“Oh!” you gasp and your reaction makes J remember he’s wearing the secret weapon. With a swift move he removes the pants and he’s not even finished when you basically attack him.

I think I possess a weapon of mass destruction, The Joker contemplates before not being able to concentrate anymore.

I think I found a weapon for total annihilation, Y/N reflects since her vigilance noticed the switch in her boyfriend’s mood as soon as he saw her in the golden minimal attire. Further testing will be required.

7\. Another booby trap

You summoned Frost to the Penthouse, probably in regards to the heist J is planning. A fool’s expectations…Not even close!

Jonny steps out of the elevator and freezes: Y/N is waiting for him, wearing nothing more than the golden two piece. Frost immediately feels he’s about to faint, his eyes tensely searching around for the deadly threat.

“J is not here,” you correctly guess the reason for his anxiety. 

Jonny leans on the coffee table closest to him, avoiding looking at you but it’s hard not to.

“Frost!” you sulk. “As a man, what do you think about this outfit, hm?”

OH. MY. GOD! Another Booby Trap!!! Why me??? the bodyguard is on the verge of a nervous breakdown, imagining how cute he’s going to look in his silver casket. Already picked the color. Why?

Y/N’s Booby Traps are by far the most atrocious you can come across besides The Joker’s.

“Ummm… It looks stunning on you, Y/N!” Jonny stiffens and his luck has left him.

“How stunning?” you lift your left eyebrow in contempt, displeased with the short reply.

Fuck me, a Colossal Booby Trap!!! runs through his mind, believing the cemetery on Gimmer Street has the best tombs available. Why?

Y/N’s Colossal Booby Traps or CBT’s (as the team named them) are plain and simple death sentences: one single sound that comes out of you wrong and you’re history.

“Impressively stunning, gold is your color for sure!” Jonny affirms with the utmost flair.

The Queen sniffles, meditating on his answer.

“So Frost, if you were J, would you immediately want me no matter what right in the moment you see this skimpy lingerie?”

Lord have mercy, a Gigantic Booby Trap!!! and the room starts spinning as he hopes somebody will bring flowers to his grave. Why?

Y/N’s Gigantic Booby Traps or GBT’s (as the gang named them) offer no possibility of an escape: if you make it to round three like he did, you’re literally dead.

“Only a person with amazing swag and class like Mister Joker would know,” Jonny babbles a bunch of nonsense since he reached the end of the line.

You roll your eyes and arrogantly push him out of your way, scoffing:

“Hmm… I suppose he would!”

Frost watches you walk upstairs, his heart racing like crazy.

He has no idea yet, but after today he will become more than a legend among his peers: a living and breathing myth! The first one to ever survive Y/N’s horrific GBT! They will even open a second blog in his honor, entitled: “Jonny Frost, The Ultimate Victor of GBT’s and Other Shit He Survived.”

Gotham’s true hero! Batsy has nothing on him. 

And that’s a verified fact.


End file.
